overworld_and_other_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Runway: Virtual (season 4)
The fourth season of Project Runway: Virtual premiered on July 17, 2018, and concluded on July 28, 2018. The cast was announced on July 15, 2018. Numerous changes to the format were made this season. It saw the inclusion of two wildcard designers, Yoshi and Marth, who appeared on season 1, and were selected to return for a second chance after being eliminated in the first two episodes. In addition, the premiere was split into two episodes, with the season's fourteen designers being split into two groups of seven, and the advancing designers merging into one group in the season's third episode. Another additional change was the final four at the finale, as opposed to the usual three. The season was won by Amber of the UFO series. Luneth and Toadette competed on the first season of ''Project Runway: Virtual All Stars''. Toadette originally finished in 11th, but won re-entry into the game and placed 5th overall. Luneth placed 3rd overall. Contestants Contestant progress KEY: * Green and WINNER indicates that the designer won the competition. * Blue and WIN indicates that the designer won the challenge. * Turquoise and HIGH indicates that the designer had the second highest score, but did not win. * Light blue and HIGH indicates that the designer had a high score, but did not win. * White and IN indicates the designer was safe. * Lavender and EX indicates the designer was exempt from competing that week. * Pink and LOW indicates the designer had a low score, but was not eliminated. * Orange and LOW indicates the designer was in the bottom two, but was not eliminated. * Red and OUT indicates the designer lost the challenge and was eliminated. Notes: Episodes Episode 1: Start with a Bang, Part 1 The first group of contestants must create a look using materials found in the premiere party venue. WINNER:' Luneth' ELIMINATED:' Sandy' Episode 2: Start with a Bang, Part 2 The second group of contestants must create a look using materials from a 99 cent store. WINNER:' Amethyst' ELIMINATED:' Refia' Episode 3: Green Thumb The designers are asked to create a red carpet look using a signature, environment-friendly fabric as the main source of material. This is the first challenge where the winner receives immunity. WINNER:' Arc' ELIMINATED:' Spongebob' Episode 4: Super Fashion Sunshine The designers are taken to the beach, where they are asked to create a fashionable, beach-inspired outfit. WINNER:' Amethyst' ELIMINATED:' Kirby' Episode 5: Companionship The designers are put into teams of two and are asked to design companion pieces for a fashion magazine editorial. The teams are: * Comet and Yoshi * Arc and Luneth * Amethyst and Cloud * Amber and Astra * Marth and Toadette WINNER:' Amber' ELIMINATED:' Cloud' Episode 6: Twilight The contestants design an outfit using vampire-related materials, which the designers have to run and collect from a in a graveyard-setting. WINNER:' Yoshi' ELIMINATED:' Astra' Episode 7: Fashion in Space In the season's first avant-garde challenge, the designers must create avant-garde looks inspired by outer space. This was the final challenge where the winner received immunity. WINNER:' Amber' ELIMINATED:' None' Episode 8: Larger than Life The designers are split into teams of two to create couture looks for professional stilt walkers. The designers additionally face a double elimination this week. The teams are: * Luneth and Amber * Yoshi and Arc * Toadette and Amethyst * Comet and Marth Bold indicates a team leader. WINNER:' Comet and Marth' ELIMINATED:' Yoshi and Arc' Episode 9: Past, Present and Future The designers use their past memories to create a look for the future. WINNER:' Toadette' ELIMINATED:' Comet' Episode 10: Best of the Best The designers must create a design inspired by a previous look they won a challenge for. WINNER:' Toadette' ELIMINATED:' Marth' Episode 11: Finale, Pt. 1 The remaining designers begin work on their Fashion Week collections and show their pieces to the judges. In a surprise twist, the judges decide to advance all four designers to Fashion Week in the season's second double save. ADVANCED TO FASHION WEEK:' Amber, Amethyst, Luneth, and Toadette' ELIMINATED:' None' Episode 12: Finale, Pt. 2 The final four show their collections at Delfino Island Fashion Week, and the season four winner is crowned. SEASON 4 WINNER:' Amber' ELIMINATED:' Luneth, Toadette, and Amethyst'